story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthias (AFL)
Matthias (マティアス Matiasu), is a bachelor in Story of World II: A Flowery Life Matthias is outspoken, soft, and kind-hearted. Descended from the Rød Himmel (Red Sky) Clan, Matthias is the heir to Nielsen family, as they are known for their martial arts skills. He is good friends with Per and Holger as well as one of three rivals to Benedikt Schöne. If the player chooses not to marry Matthias, Freja will be his romance affection. At the beginning of game, Matthias left the town to study martial arts. To unlock him, these two requirements must been completed: #Go to Red Star Training Hall in a friend's town. Once arrived, there will be no Freja greeting you. #Go back to your house using "Go Back Whistle". Save and continue. The next day you play, Matthias will be arrived. The player must first give Matthias gifts to increase his affection. By improving Matthias' relationship, the player is able to see his Symbol Events. When he reaches 3 Symbols, the player can confess her love for Matthias (AFL) give him a ring, and from this point on - they are sworn as sweethearts. Keep raising his symbol points until the player able to propose to him using Flower Jewel. That item will be available at the Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern. If Matthias has 6 Symbols (60,000 SP), he will accept it. Players can check how far along they are with a villager by going into the bookshelf inside their house at any time. Before he is married, Matthias lives in his house at Primavera Lake District. He spends his days strolling through Privaria and go somewhere nice. He takes frequent breaks from work in the evenings, and can often be found just outside his house. On Sundays, he goes to Moonlight Dojo to train. After he finishes training, he walks around Starland City and then go to Red Star Training Hall to visit Freja. After the player marries Matthias, he will move in to player's house. His old house in town will be given to the man who assists Meirin at Go Fuu Chinese Restaurant. Matthias will spend his evenings visiting Cappuccino Bar until 11 PM. On Thursdays, he can be seen looking the animals at Lime Ranch in Engelstein Fields. After Freja marries Matthias, she will move in with him. He keeps the same schedule as he was single, but changed a little bit. Since Freja and Matthias live together, he no longer visits the Training Hall, and will go nearby locations such as walking around Engelstein Fields. On days with bad weather Matthias will stay home regardless whether he is single or married. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Primavera Lake District *9:00 to 12:00 *Monday, Wednesday, or Friday *Sunny weather *Matthias has 10,000 SP or more At Primavera Lake District, Matthias will tell the player that he has been staring at the ocean. He compliments himself, saying that the ocean is beautiful like him. When the player has no reply, Matthias assumes they're simply smitten by him and have no words. Choice 1: Yes, I'm memorized. Matthias says that they can stare at each other for a while. After a few moments, Matthias will laugh to break the silence and this event ends. Result: +1500 SP Choice 2: You disgust me. Matthias excuses himself of having no words. He asks the player to leave. Result: -1000 SP ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to PLD *9:00 to 12:00 *Monday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Matthias has 20,000 SP or more *Christian has 5000 SP or more *Maya has 5000 SP or more *You have seen Matthias' 1st Love Event Near Matthias' House, Christian and Maya has called out the martial artist inside of his house. Matthias is very busy, and does not appreciate the two children bothering him again. Maya wants to play house, with herself as the mom, Christian as dad, and Matthias as the child. Matthias is distressed until you appear. He asks if you can do something about these two! Choice 1: I will help because you are cute. You intervene and talk to the children. They are disappointed that they can't play with Matthias today, and the will just have to play later. After the children leave, Matthias thanks the player for help. He did not really want to play as the child of a pretend family! Result: +2000 SP Choice 2: This should be interesting to watch. Matthias hesitates, even though Maya is trying to get him to hurry and go with them. He finally objects because he does not want to play as the child! Matthias is very busy and he sends the children to return to their respective houses. Result: -2000 SP ---- Sub-event: Ring Confession The player must give Matthias a Ring to see the rest of his love events. Buy a Ring from accessory store inside Mall of Bayern, located at the second floor, next to Coffee Shop. The acceptance of Ring will take place in Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Matthias must have 25,000 SP or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *HD Entertainment *15:00 to 17:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Matthias has 30,000 SP or more *Per has 5000 SP or more *Holger has 5000 SP or more *You already seen both Matthias' 2nd Symbol Event and Ring Confession Inside the Blueprint Office, there is a conflict between Per, Holger, and Matthias. Per and Holger are incredibly angry at the martial artist because he had insulted their respective younger siblings' behaviour last time. Per and Holger argue that their respective younger siblings just want to do that and they do not care if they make any money but it is like talking to a wall; it's clear to Per and Holger that Matthias does not get it. After Per and Holger walk off, Matthias explains that he was not ruined Christian and Maya's behaviour last time. Matthias just finds them odd that he works so hard at a job that doesn't pay well. He doesn't know what to say in return. Choice 1: Say you're sorry! Matthias walks over to Per and Holger then apologises. He didn't mean to insult their respective younger siblings. Instead, he thought it was amazing how much Per and Holger like their job and how hard they work at it. Per and Holger can't stay mad at Matthias now that he's put it that way, and apologises in return for loosing his cool. The three boys decide to eat together at the dining room. Result: +3000 SP Choice 2: They have a point... Matthias argues that he didn't do anything wrong. It is Per and Holger's fault for not letting Matthias finish. Result: -3000 SP ---- 4th Symbol Event (Date) Upon waking up in the morning, the player immediately gets a call from Matthias, who will tell them to have a picnic together and if the player accepts, they must meet Matthias at Rainbow Eatery at 16:00. On a date, the player and Matthias will eat together. The correct answer to Matthias question is "I'm a little self-concious." The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The child obtained from marrying Matthias will act dreamy and relaxed. They will have red hair, red eyes, and light skin. The boy child will have short hair whilst the girl child will have straight hair in pigtails. His children's looks are the same as Freja. For Nordic candidates, the baby boy will wear a grey clothing while the baby girl will wear a lavender clothing. 1st Rival Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten *12:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) OR the player is married Matthias and Freja are standing near the Training Hall. He asks her if she use to like him in the past. Freja denies it but Matthias, in his arrogant way, smiles and believes it to be true. Even as she continue to deny it, Matthais laughs and tells her it's a secret between the two of them. ---- 2nd Rival Event *Mall of Bayern *11:00 to 14:00 *Saturday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) OR the player is married Matthias compliments Freja on how sweet she is, but she tells him he still not going to get anywhere. Matthias laughs and meant that she was childish in a cute way. Even though Freja is now angry at him she still so sweet. Note: The player must complete this game's storyline in order to view the last 2 romance events. ---- 3rd Rival Event *Primavera Lake District *11:00 to 13:00 *Tuesday *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 30,000 SP (3 Symbols) OR the player is married Matthias and Freja are by the lake at Primavera Lake District, where Matthias tells her that there use to be a Queen in the pond. She still not believe him about liking him in the past. She mildly remembers someone falling into the pond, so Matthias tells her the story of when she slipped and fell into the water. She did not come back up so he jumped in to help her. Freja thanks him for helping her out that day. ---- 4th Rival Event *Matthias' House *8:00 to 9:30 *Any day *Sunny weather *Matthias (Boy Player)/Freja (Girl Player) has 40,000 SP (4 Symbols) OR the player is married When Freja goes to visit Matthias, she finds a Ring that is fallen out of his pocket. She refuses to give it back to Matthias and teases him about it. Matthias chases after her to get the feather back, but becomes frustrated and calls Freja childish. She becomes upset, but Matthias quickly confesses that the Ring was for her. He does not want to see her cry, and wants to be with her. When Freja realises Matthias is being serious, she accepts his proposal. One week after their 4th Romance Event, the player will get a call either from Matthias or Freja (depending on which gender the person is playing as) asking if they will attend Matthias and Freja's wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Primrose Private School gym to see Andre and Cheryl's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their house. Two weeks after Matthias and Freja already married, the player must enter Matthias' House to see Freja's pregnancy. Freja will only pregnant for 5 days and after that, they will have a baby girl named Leonore. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors